1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color information interpolation method, and more particularly, to a color information interpolation method capable of utilizing image contrast adjustment, detail variance and chromatic mean variance for determination, to enhance determination of an image detail direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, for reducing the cost, when a pixel matrix of consumer image detector detects images to generate luminance information, the luminance information is arranged in a Bayer pattern and only records a specific color information of each pixel of the pixel matrix, and the specific color information is one of a red color information, a green color information and a blue color information. Therefore, when an image processor receives the luminance information, the image processor needs to reestablish missed color information via the interpolation method, to have three color information of each pixel.
In the prior art, the interpolation method mainly utilizes one of the bilinear interpolation, the boundary interpolation and the minimum chromatic decision interpolation. For the bilinear interpolation, the missed color information is interpolated with neighboring pixels, but the main drawbacks are blurred images, serious false color phenomenon, and likely wrong determination in edges; for the boundary interpolation, the missed color information is interpolated via direction determination, i.e. interpolated with horizontal-direction pixels or vertical-direction pixels, but the main drawback is a low accuracy of the direction determination in boundaries with subtle changes. For example, a direction of a high frequency image area may be wrongly determined, and appears lattices in the image (e.g. a vertical direction is determined as a horizontal direction); and for the minimum chromatic decision interpolation, the missed color information is interpolated via a minimum chromatic difference of the near pixels, but the main drawback is a low accuracy of the direction determination in the high frequency image area.
As can be seen from the above, the conventional interpolation method only utilizes one of the bilinear interpolation, the boundary interpolation and the minimum chromatic decision interpolation, causing blurred image and low accuracy of the determination in the high frequency image area. Thus, there is a need to improve over the prior art.